Antennas are typically mounted upon a rigid antenna support. The antenna support positions the antenna in view of the target signal and maintains the selected antenna orientation despite environmental factors such as wind, rain and or blowing debris. For mobile antennas, the antenna support system is a balance between rigidity, weight, ease of assembly and cost.
Prior mobile antenna systems have utilized a plurality of transit cases to house the antenna components and or related electrical equipment during transport. By fastening the transit cases together, an antenna support structure is created; eliminating the need to supply additional structural elements that otherwise would be required. The prior fastening systems for the transit cases utilized through-hole fasteners between the top and bottom surfaces of stacked transit cases. Through-hole fastening of the transit cases is time consuming to assemble, introduces leakage opportunities and localized weak areas to the transit cases, requiring significant reinforcing of the transit case wall structure, lid, hinges and latches. The resulting transit cases have a significantly increased overall weight and cost of manufacture.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.